Her Name
by penguins224
Summary: Luna has to deal with Severa's past connections.


A/N: Hi this is probably ooc af because I'm trying not to look up any supports or info on anything with fates but I just got so emotional about lucisev also this isn't even revised I'm gonna do that tomorrow and probably repost this but I I wanted this to go up rn so swag

It was pitch black inside her room. Severa was sitting down on her bed, stark naked, while receiving oral from her lord, Lucina. She was massaging the blue hair that was currently between her legs, quickly bringing her to her climax. She was so incredibly lost in the moment; lost in extreme bliss brought on by the princess giving her oral in the moment. She felt Lucina's nimble fingers start to tease her clit and that triggered her orgasm in a few shorts seconds.

"Lucina!" she called out once she hit her high.

Luna began the descent from the pure rush and her chest was still heaving from her trying to catch her breath. She felt whole for the first time in such a long while.

But that changed when she heard the voice from the person in between her legs speak up.

"Who's Lucina?" it asked with extreme sadness added to it.

Luna snapped her eyes opened and saw her vision of Lucina be replaced with the one and only Subaki. She saw his puppy dog eyes and could tell that he hadn't the chance to clean himself of her cum since there was still a bit of it on his chin. The sight of him reminded her that she was now in a different universe, one far away from her beloved exalt.

Her face grew red from embarrassment and her eyes began to have tears well up within them from longing for her old lover, who wasn't even around for her to have comfort. Luna lifted her legs over to the left side of Subaki, now avoiding his direction. She was just staring downward as she tried to not cry at all. She won't let this break her.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

She completely understood why he would be angry. He didn't know anything about her besides that she had a physical interest in him. No one knew about her past, besides Odin and Lazward. She was a complete stranger to him while he offered her the world on a silver platter.

She took the thin blanket she was sitting on, wrapped it around her and bolted out of her room. She had to be away from Subaki and that's where she was going to go. Away. She was a fast runner, she knew that for sure. She always has been. Her mother was jealous of running her abilities because she was always a rather lousy one herself.

The thought of her mother made her even more sad and angry at herself in the current moment. She must've looked like a fool, running around in a blanket in the corridors. She wasn't even sure where she was running off to.

She came to a dead end and looked back to see if Subaki had been following her, but there was no sign of him. Luna turned around and noticed that her running had taken her straight to Camilla's room. She knew that it would be totally unprofessional to just barge in and the manner that she was in right now made it even worse but, Camilla was the only one she could sort of turn to in this world. Well, besides Odin and Lazward, but she would be more comfortable with Camilla in her attire, if it could even be called that.

She once again glanced back and this time she saw Subaki jogging toward her direction in a loose shirt and shorts. He was much too dignified to just run out with nothing on but a blanket like she had. Her heart dropped to her stomach. He kept calling for her. The name 'Luna' was echoing throughout the hallways. The name that was hers and yet it was so foreign. She hated it. She hated it so much but she needed it to cover up her identity because absolutely no one could know of her origin.

At this point she became desperate and tried to open the door and when it didn't open, she kept jiggling the door knob while knocking loudly. Luna was becoming overwhelmed with emotion again and tears began to threaten to spill over.

The door opened and Camilla was about to open her mouth to say something, looking a bit peeved, but Luna whizzed in and locked the door before Subaki had the chance of interacting with her. She slid down the wall on the hinged side of the door and wrapped the blanket around her securely. She had bought more time of avoidance which was all she needed.

Camilla's face was at her level and they made eye contact. Camilla asked with great concern, "Luna?"

This is what finally broke her. Luna started crying really hard. Everything that was recently stressing her out her mind came crashing into her thoughts. Lucina, Cordelia, the way she used Subaki. All he did was be so nice and gentle to her, but he just reminded too much of her mother. At this time, Camilla did nothing but sit next to Luna and pushed her into her shoulder. Luna couldn't stop or slow down her tears, even if she was super embarrassed to be this vulnerable and gross. She had tears running down her face, snot coming out of her nose, and not to mention she hasn't even been able to clean the stinky substance from between her legs yet.

Subaki probably hated her now and she wouldn't blame him if he did. She's just so moody and rather run away from her problems than face them, just like now. The main reason she was interested in him in the first was because he was more on the feminine side and even though she was bisexual, she always preferred more feminine faces. There was no way she knew that he would be just like her mother. She wished that she had stopped letting the fling between them progressing to this point because she knew both of them would get hurt in the end.

Then she thought about Lucina. She missed Lucina so much and it was making slowly go crazy on the inside. Lucina had always been there and she had shared so many good memories with her. She felt so guilty being in this world hooking up with others while Lucina was probably worried sick about her. Luna only did it as a distraction because she literally could never get Lucina off her stupid mind. Just thinking about Lucina was making Luna cry even harder than before.

Then there was a knock at the door. Luna shot her head to the door right next to her, looking at it fearfully. She wasn't at all for confrontation. Camilla just patted her head softly and got up to get the door. Before the door was opened she just put a finger to her mouth to signal for her to stay as quiet as she could. Then she opened the door.

Luna listened to the conversation with only a few hushed sniffles made. She heard the anger and hurt in his voice and it caused her heart to pain. All she does is grip the blanket around her tighter. After a few more exchanged words, Luna hears the sounds of footsteps walking away and sees Camilla shut the door. Camilla then goes over to the dresser and grabs a shirt that was large for Luna and a pair of panties.

"I'll go draw a bath and you can go clean yourself up, dear," the purple haired girl said. "I'll be here once you're done and then we can talk."

With that Camilla went into the bathroom to get the bath started and came out after it felt a decent temperature. Afterwards Luna went in the room and shrugged her blanket off. She dipped into the bath, which felt absolutely amazing. It reminded her of the time Lucina and her were taking a bath after they had defeated the risen that had randomly decided to show up during their break. Gods, that made her so mad but they were giggling about it after it was done and over with.

Luna sunk into the tub, to the where everything was submerged except for the top of her face so she was still able to breathe while contemplating her thoughts. She knew that she had to decide what to do with this whole affair. She really didn't want to give Lucina up. She knew that she would never truly be over her. Lucina was her soul mate and they just got along so well. Luna knew that no one would be able to understand her as much as Lucina did. She was always there and being supportive of her and even though she was pretty naïve, her smile cured every bad thing Severa had felt. But that was Severa, not Luna. All Lucina has done for Luna is cause her trouble and heartache and worry the entire time they were apart.

On the other hand, Subaki had to be just like her stupid mom. He was caring, loving, attentive, and all of that mushy stuff toward her. Sure he was a bit big headed with himself but what noble wasn't? Well, Lucina wasn't. Yet again, Luna just feels his genuine concern for her wellbeing come off of him, which she couldn't feel from most others. He was really the ideal significant other and always put up with her.

There was no way she was going to abandon Lucina though. She had to make sure that there was no way she was getting back to Lucina before she could do anything. They were teleported here and they all haven't heard from the person who transported them there and it made her so nervous since she was promised weekly updates and she's been here for months. What if Lucina didn't love her anymore?

After going back and forth, Luna knew how she was going to talk to Subaki about what happened and hopefully he'll accept her lame excuses and then can continue on being neutral at the very least. Maybe they'll still be friends if she's lucky.

She exits the bath and gets the towel that was laid out for her and begins to drain the bath. She put her blanket in a corner somewhere because there was no way she was going to be carrying that all over the place. Luna then gets the clothes that Camilla was generous enough to let her borrow. To be frank, the generosity the princess displayed was a bit of a surprise to Luna. Sure, she had taken her in and let her be her retainer with minimal amount of questions asked, but it's still crazy to think that she would go this far to help someone who should be protecting her. She was glad to have the support nonetheless.

After she was done in the bathroom, Luna went back into Camilla's room to find the wyvern rider on the bed, reading a book.

"Ah, Luna," she said, "I hope that helped clear your head?"

"Yeah…" Luna answered hesitantly, "I know what I need to tell Subaki now."

"Oh, speaking about him." the Nohrian princess reached next to her, "He brought you some of your actual clothing and says you're free to take your time getting back to him."

This caused Luna to die a bit on the inside. Why did he have to care about her? Luna grabbed the clothes and realized there was only a shirt and shorts in there, no underwear. Was he really too gentlemen-like to be able to go through her underwear drawer or more so embarrassed to see what she has?

"Ah, good intentions I suppose." Camilla sighed out, "You can just keep the panties that you have right now. I would lend you a bra as well but…"

Camilla looked at Luna's chest and then her own chest, making sure she knew of the large difference between their breast sizes. This caused Luna to go red in the face and just cross her arms over her chest and for Camilla to chuckle at the reaction.

"It's fine!" Luna said in that passive-aggressive voice she's known for, "I'll just be changing now!"

With that she went and changed into her own clothing, which felt just right. Now she won't have to flaunt her butt to the world in those skimpy things. Once she had that done, she exited the bathroom and Camilla assaulted her with a very… smothering hug. Luna was sure the princess was just teasing at this point. Luna then went to leave the room, but turned around before she left completely.

"Thank you…" she began, "Thank you for this. It means a lot."

Camilla just threw a wave of her hand while smiling, "Sure thing, my dear. But, please do refrain from running around the manner with nothing but a blanket on next time."

Luna's face turned as red as her fiery hair and closed the door behind her with a bit more force than was necessary.

She prepared herself for one of the most intense conversations of her lifetime and she wasn't exactly sure if she was ready, but she knows she has to be now. She walked along the corridor, going to his room. She's been there a few times ever since they started to hook up and could find her way with ease. Now, though, she wouldn't be surprised if he had fallen asleep since it has to be at least one in the morning and Subaki is known for his tendency to go to bed a bit early.

Luna got to his door and just opened it without knocking, out of pure instinct. When the room was accessible was when she noticed her mistake. She saw him lying on his bed, writing in his journal it seemed, in nothing but smallclothes. She was about to chicken out and just go to her own room, or even back to Camilla's, especially because she didn't know how to explain why she basically just let herself into his room. It was too late though because he noticed her just standing there.

"I promise I didn't mean to open your door without knocking I just sort of opened it on habit," she explained to him.

He just waved it off and stuck his writing kit off to the side. "You could've left me a note another day and I would've just visited you when you were ready."

"I… I know this. But I have what I need to say sorted out," she told him.

He motioned for her to join him sitting on the bed.

"I just want to get it clear that I'm really not cheating out you." She flatly stated. "You just have to trust me that I'm not. Lucina was… she was an ex-girlfriend of mine and things ended very… vaguely but I have no means of communicating with her now."

Subaki seemed to loosen up a little bit after she said that. It was certainly a start.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," he retorted. "I really had a hard time imagining you as be a cheater."

"But…" Luna swallowed "I-I don't think I can do this anymore Subaki."

She glanced at his face to see an expression of confusion. "I have to have a break. I came into this without realizing I was just using it as a distraction for myself. I can't put you through that anymore and I… I need time to myself. I'm sorry I can't be that perfect girlfriend."

Why did she have to be such a terrible person? Why would he even be interested in her when she's just so… her?

His face went from being confused into a smirk and it confused her. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Gods know she deserves it so very much.

Instead, he just moved in closer and patted her head a bit.

Subaki began to speak softly, "Luna, you can do whatever you want. Take your time sorting out your feelings. You can take a few days, a few weeks, a few months, a few years, or maybe even a lifetime. I just want you to have your emotions sorted out before you jump head first into this. Just please take your time to make yourself feel comfortable because your comfort is my biggest concern as it should be yours as well."

Luna just stared at him in amazement. She hasn't heard such sincerity since she was with… Lucina… She was starting to feel the tears come back on and she felt like such a baby but she just couldn't help it.

Subaki brushed her bangs aside, kissed her forehead, and then pulled her for a tight huge. She hugged back while silently crying because she wanted to hide her shame.

After they let go from the embrace, they chatted up a bit then Luna decided to head back to her room. Subaki gave her his blanket and tried to brush it off as he doesn't get cold and wouldn't allow her to give it back.

Once she got to her room she immediately flopped down on her bed. It had been such a long night and she was ready to go to sleep before it dragged on any longer. Just before she fell asleep, she could've sworn that she heard someone whisper in her room. She got up and prepared to battle any intruders that tried to catch her off guard. When she deduced that no one was in her room.

It was weird but she decided to lay down in bed again. She probably just heard things from lack of sleep. It was odd because she could've absolutely sworn she heard a certain blue haired princess whisper "Severa".


End file.
